chdkfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:UBASIC/Scripts: Ultra Intervalometer
One-off error The first script, as posted has a one-off error that causes it to shoot two times when the number of shots is set to one. Below is the fix that seems to correct it. ---- Script Code (save as "ult_intrvl.bas" to your /SCRIPTS/ folder) rem Author - Keoeeit rem Written for S-Series rem Should be okay on others rem Use Endless mode with caution rem See documentation for important info @title Ultra Intervalometer @param a Delay 1st Shot (Mins) @default a 0 @param b Delay 1st Shot (Secs) @default b 0 @param c Number of Shots @default c 5 @param d Interval (Minutes) @default d 0 @param e Interval (Seconds) @default e 0 @param f Interval (10th Seconds) @default f 5 @param g Endless? No=0 Yes=1 @default g 0 p=a*60000+b*1000 t=d*60000+e*1000+f*100 if c<1 then let c=5 if t<100 then let t=100 if g<0 then let g=0 if g>1 then let g=1 if p<0 then let p=0 z=t*c y=p+z print "1 Cycle Time:", y/60000; "min", y%60000/1000; "sec" goto "interval" :interval if p>0 then gosub "pause" for n=2 to c sleep t print "Shot", n, "of", c shoot next n if g=1 then goto "interval" else end :pause n=(a*60)+b for m=1 to n q=n-m print "Intvl Begins:", q/60; "min", q%60; "sec" sleep 930 next m return There were two shoot commands which caused the :interval subroutine to shoot at least two shots, even if one was specified. Removing the extra shoot and print commands seems to have fixed this. This is not working on S5, build # 50. When I press the shutter, it says that the script is started. but after a few seconds, camera is shutting down.!! and my lens is still open, but camera is not operational(its shut down).. So be careful while installing it on S5IS. Doesn't seem to be working with Allbest build 50. When you start the script it does not actually start and eventually shuts the camera off or causes it to reboot. 20080622 same here... S5 1.01b, Allbest b50, depending on the various delays (script, shoot) the camera semi-shuts off. It basically goes black (but doesn't retract the lens) and needs to be switched on again. doesn't work with allbest 51 on A650 IS, same problem as above (camera shuts off a few seconds after script "starting" message appears). Bdcapps 04:29, 9 July 2008 (UTC) This doesn't work on my A710IS either - same crash as above. A bit of debug tracing suggests it's the get_tv call that's crashing - is this a known issue? Cawhitworth 19:18, 9 December 2008 (UTC) I can confirm that I get this with my A710IS too, the first script works fine though. Speculatrix Ixus 60 quirk My Ixus 60 runs the script fine if it needs to use a flash, otherwise it seems to hang. Not sure why but looking into it, It autofocus's and then beeps but just does not take the shot. Happens if it's a shot that needs flash then move to a shop that doesn't (ie inside them point the camera outside) ot if the camera is started outside, in which case it never takes shot. SD450 / IXUS 55 Problem I've used Ultra Intervalometer on my S3 without a problem, however when I used it on my SD450 (IXUS 55), it just shot the first frame and then stopped. I found a solution for that problem. You need to use the "click "shoot_full"" command instead of the "shoot" command. I found the solution posted here by user xnau: http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php?topic=545.60 New script doesn't do 1st shot? At first I thought I was having issues with the newer script posted above, but it is working fine on my A570 & A720. I thought it was not working because when I started the script, it just sat there and did nothing. I had it set to take pictures every 1 minute for 5 shots. I was going to edit this page saying it was not working and just sitting there...but after 1 minute it took it's 1st shot! So I let the script run it course, and after 5 minutes it was finished .. but it only took 4 shots, and the display said it was finished with shot 5 of 5. *** STARTED *** 1 Cycle Time: 5min 0sec Shot 2 of 5 Shot 3 of 5 Shot 4 of 5 Shot 5 of 5 ***FINISHED *** Doesn't seem to work on SD950 Script seems to startup, then camera shuts down after around 10 seconds. A little print debugging suggests that it's the get_tv that crashes. I guess this is probably because my camera doesn't have a true aperture - just the ND filter. This is probably the same issue for the chap above. Using the first script (not the second one) seems to work fine. --Andybryant 17:06, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Endless Not Working? Hi, This is my first attempt at running CHDK so bear with me... I'm trying to just take unlimited time lapse pictures and I followed your "hint" but the hint doesn't seem to work- it just takes one picture and then stops? I'm wondering if I should have some of the other parameters set but that doesn't seem to make any difference. Could you post the full param list for the "hint"please? Thanks.. --OldGrey 22:57, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Same endless trouble I have the same problem, and it's also described in the forum here, with a suggestion as the culprit and a workaround. However, since the author of the script seems confident that setting "Number of Shots" to 1 and "Delay 1st Shot" to the desired delay between shots should work, that I wonder if something has changed in the script? Seems weird . . . I'm also having the same endless issue When I tried to get the endless sequences to work I ran into another script called Yet another accurate intervalometer. To have it take 1 image every 5 seconds until I press the shutter button I use the following settings * Duration (min)/-1 disable -1 * Duration (sec)/n of seqs -1 * Delay 1st sequence (min) 0 * Delay 1st sequence (sec) 0 * Trigger every n min 0 * ...every n sec 5 * ...every .n sec 0 * Endless? 1 * Seq dur (m)/-1 -1 * Seq dur (s)/n of shots/seq -1 Just increase ...every n sec from 5 to 30 to have one image every 30 seconds. Might help someone! Endless not working Endless doesn't work with c=1 because of this line: if c=1 then end The following code fixes the problem, and is a smaller file: rem Authors - Keoeeit, DanielF rem Written for S-Series rem Should be okay on others (runs fine on A470) rem Use Endless mode with caution rem See documentation for important info rem Fourth version (DF) @title UltraIntervalometer4 @param a Delay 1st Shot (Mins) @default a 0 @param b Delay 1st Shot (Secs) @default b 0 @param c Number of Shots @default c 5 @param d Interval (Minutes) @default d 0 @param e Interval (Seconds) @default e 0 @param f Interval (10th Seconds) @default f 5 @param g Endless? No=0 Yes=1 @default g 0 p=a*60000+b*1000 t=d*60000+e*1000+f*100 if c<1 then let c=5 if t<100 then let t=100 if g<0 then let g=0 if p<0 then let p=0 if p=0 then goto "interval" n=(a*60)+b for m=1 to n q=n-m print "Seq Begins:", q/60, "min", q%60, "sec" sleep 930 next m :interval if g>0 then let c=999999 for n=1 to c print "Shot", n, "of", c shoot if n And here's the text to go with it: This interval shooting script allows you to set a delay until the first shot in your intervalometer sequence as well as allowing the sequence to repeat almost endlessly. Use the 'Endless' repeat with caution! If that flag is set it repeats effectively non-stop until you interrupt it by pressing the shutter-button (or exit the mode with other button presses). Word of Warning: If you are running from an AC power-supply and going to set the endless-repeat flag, do so at your own risk. Some Canon manuals warn against allowing their cameras to run for many hours or days at a time (the A470 doesn't quote this restriction). Having said that, the shutter mechanism on SLR cameras is typically reported as lasting at least 100,000 images. In field tests, people have run a Canon A-series camera for more than 4 months taking 2 pictures a minute without any apparent harm to the camera (more than 300,000 images). Note: if you select the 'Endless' option (=1), the script won't actually run endlessly. It would stop after 999,999 shots (the largest integer uBasic will accept!), but I figure you'll probably run out of SD card space before that! You can also set a 'Delay 1st Shot' if you want a delay before the first shot of an 'endless' sequence. This intervalometer script uses the 'shoot' command (as opposed to the 'click "shoot_full"' command) and thus the camera sets focus and exposure before each shot (but in some cameras Manual mode will prevent this). Unlike the camera's own built-in intervalometer, where exposure and focus is set for just the first shot. This allows it to compensate for all the varying conditions that can take place over the course of many minutes and hours, far surpassing Canon's concept of a useful intervalometer. Note 1: The count-down timer for the "Delay to 1st Shot" phase won't display beyond the time you have set for your Power-Saving/Display-Off settings. On the S3IS this is a maximum count-down display of 3 minutes. The script will continue running however; you just won't have a running tally of how long until the next intervalometer sequence or shot. Note 2: The 'total time shown for each cycle' display (present in the original version) has been removed, as it was too inaccurate (a mental calculation will be just as useful). You could, of course, reinstate that code segment if you found it useful. Keoeeit, edited by DanielF, 15 June 2009 --DanielF 13:26, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Timing Drift I noticed that the ult_intrvl.bas script as posted makes no allowance for the exposure time. Keoeeit's version does make this allowance, but there are conditions on it working. Below is my version of the intervalometer script which (I believe) makes this allowance automatically on all cameras. It uses the get_tick_count function, which might not be available in all builds though. I have removed the initial delay, but that could esily be worked back in, and there is less output to the console than on the original verison, mainly to reduce the number of lines to be parsed to keep things fast and accurate. The timing is done relative to the first shot for all subsequent shots, so even if one is a little late (like a long exposure because it is unexpectedly dark) then the following ones should get back on schedule. Script Code @title Low Drift Intervalometer @param a Number of Shots (0 for cont) @default a 5 @param b Interval (Minutes) @default b 0 @param c Interval (Seconds) @default c 2 @param d Interval (10th Seconds) @default d 0 t=b*60000+c*1000+d*100 if a<0 then a=5 if t<10 then t=10 i=0 j=get_tick_count do shoot i=i+1 while (get_tick_count-j-(i*t))<0 sleep (t/100) wend until i=a print "Finished", i, "shots" end 11:35, 15 August 2009 (UTC)Mocelet -- Test I tested the script with A550. Can I now add A550 to the tested list? -- 09:34, 18 August 2009 (UTC) *yes, do it. Fe50 09:54, 18 August 2009 (UTC) hey guys, quick one. how do you disable the script? thanks! 12:48, 24 August 2009 (UTC) fede Powershot SX200 IS I've used this script many times on my IXUS 75 with no problems. The script locks up the camera when you run it. After removing and reinserting the battery, CHDK will boot again but if you go to the scripting menu, the text display becomes corrupted from the script title down and the camera locks up again. After removing the script from the SD card, the camera and CHDK install work as usual once again. N.B. It's probably worth noting that the CHDK build for the SX200 IS is currently in beta. Camera firmware 1.00C. Solution: Open the script in an editor and remove all whitespace preceeding ends of lines. Thereafter the script will work seemlessly. Hi. i made a script for time lapse working for sx200is.copy the text below and save it as "mylapse.bas" .i think i have chdk v.100d or 100c you can only set the time between each shot. shots stop by pressing the shuter button only. @title mylapse rem Script to shoot time-lapse rem by chris glavas @param a Delay (sec) @default a 10 print_screen 1 print "mylapse" rem picture counter p=1 :loop rem we can now shoot sleep 100 shoot sleep 100 print "SHOOT ",p p=p+1 sleep a*1000 goto "loop" SD630 issues I just installed CHDK so that I can use the intervalometer on my SD630 and hopefully soon the SD780. I've put the ultra intervalometer script in the scripts folder on the camera and am able to see the script and modify the settings but cannot figure out how to get the script to take pictures. I've tried changing settings and then pushing the shutter release with CHDK running (by pushing the print/alt button) and not running. I see a blue bar at the bottom of the screen that says Ultra Intervalometer and the word (ALT) flashes quickly next to it. When the shutter relase is pushed for a split second I see text that says ***Started*** and ***Finished*** but hear no relase and no pictures are actually taken. Any ideas? SD550 Intervalometer not working I've tried so many intervalometer scripts but none seem to work. The camera takes the first shot, then the timer window disappears and no further shots are taken. The script however seems to be running since pressing the shutter interrupts the script. *The SD550 is affected by the "Ixus shoot issue": the shoot command do not work correctly on some of the older Ixus (SDxx / SDxxx / IXY xx) cameras, the script stops directly after the shoot command. Sometimes this happens only when the flash is set to auto or on, sometimes the script stops always on the shoot command. :Workaround: in the script, replace :shoot :with :click "shoot_full" :and your script(s) should work...(see also http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php/topic,2380.new.html) Fe50 16:24, December 18, 2009 (UTC) SD550 not working The 'click"shoot_full"' script modification, if anything, has made things worse. Now the camera locks up. Removing the script puts things back to normal. Still need a working intervalometer however. ---- Solved it! In the ultra intervalometer script I discovered that the click "shoot_full" needs to be followed by a release, as in this sample: goto "interval" :interval if p>0 then gosub "pause" for n=2 to c sleep t print "Shot", n, "of", c click "shoot_full" sleep v*100 release "shoot_full" next n if g=1 then goto "interval" else end Now, after the shot, the script "releases" the camera to get ready for the next shot. Otherwise the script hangs. How to disable? The script itself works fine on my A540 but how can I disable it or change the settings after using it? I also can't get into the CHDK menu anymore :( How to skip shoot during night time Hi, The scripts works great, thanks a lot. I was wondering if there was a way to modify the scrip to not shoot at nights. Is there a way to read the camera's default clock. vik kvikramgatgmaildotcom Found the modification, I can read the camera time with get_day_seconds..so the new code is :interval z = get_day_seconds z=z/60 if z>360 and z<1140 then goto "shooting" print "skip night" sleep t goto "interval" :shooting n=n+1 if c=0 then print "Shot", n else print "Shot", n, "of", c shoot if n=c then end sleep t goto "interval" Suggestion to remove old versions of script I am confused by all the history for this script. Why keep old versions on that page? I would recommend erasing all but the current version and documentation for it, rather than keep all those old ones and comments about who suggested what patches. I can't figure out what to use! - Scott I second this; it was confusing to figure out that the bottom-most version was the most up-to-date one, especially since the topmost one has a "Script Code" header that none of the other versions have. I suggest that if you still want to keep all versions on the page that you at least add version numbers in the code and/or the headers to the code. Agreed. It's confusing.. Not working on Canon S90 Not working on Canon S90 (firmware 100C) using latest builds thru 0.9.9-903. Camera locks up each time it's run. Agree with previous poster, all the old versions are just confusing, remove them please, and maybe I'll try it again. can't get script to run on sd800 is hey guys, I'm really new to this stuff and I can't figure out how to install the script on my camera. I saved the text from TEXTEDIT as a rich text format and the correct name "ult_inter.bas" when I find the script in my script folder on the camera, it sortaof launches, I get to edit the settings, but it won't launch, I get a "uBASIC:1 Unk stat" error message. help would REALLY be appriciated!!! 19:21, June 12, 2010 (UTC)Emmett ross * Use plain text format & ANSI coding; do not use RTF (rich text format), also not UNICODE coding ! Fe50 19:57, June 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: can't get script to run on sd800 is can you give some advice on what program i should use to save it as plain text? i used "Stickies" on the Mac to export as plain text. do i need to do anything else? Works on 590IS I just successfully tested the latest version (4th, bottommost one) on my 590IS, so feel free to add that to the list. I want to join the chorus. It's practically impossible to figure out how to use this script as there are so many warnings and contrary comments. It would be nice to have one up-to-date version with clear instructions. I'm new to the world of CHDK. I've loaded the Ultra script and did manage to get it to take pictures at interval, but not the interval I requested, i.e. about one second. The camera instead delays about ten seconds between shots. I thought that perhaps the camera couldn't keep up so I reduced the image size, changed the compression to coarse, changed to black and white, locked the focus and aperture. I would think that would help the the program persists in not shooting faster. Am I missing something? SD450 fixed the sd450, needed a press and release including half shoot for focus, with delay, see below. Still could use some tweaking of delay for auto focus. rem Authors - Keoeeit, DanielF rem Written for S-Series rem Should be okay on others (runs fine on A470) rem Use Endless mode with caution rem See documentation for important info rem Fourth version (DF) @title UltraIntervalometer4 @param a Delay 1st Shot (Mins) @default a 0 @param b Delay 1st Shot (Secs) @default b 0 @param c Number of Shots @default c 5 @param d Interval (Minutes) @default d 0 @param e Interval (Seconds) @default e 0 @param f Interval (10th Seconds) @default f 5 @param g Endless? No=0 Yes=1 @default g 0 p=a*60000+b*1000 t=d*60000+e*1000+f*100 if c<1 then let c=5 if t<100 then let t=100 if g<0 then let g=0 if p<0 then let p=0 if p=0 then goto "interval" n=(a*60)+b for m=1 to n q=n-m print "Seq Begins:", q/60, "min", q%60, "sec" sleep 930 next m :interval if g>0 then let c=999999 for n=1 to c print "Shot", n, "of", c press "shoot_half" sleep 1500 click "shoot_full" release "shoot_full" release "shoot_half" if nnext n end Category:Scripts Focus and Expose once feature 23:31, January 13, 2011 (UTC) 23:32, January 13, 2011 (UTC)Peter M Hello. Before CHDK hacked my powershot SD 1200 IS I was able to use it to take amazing time lapses by creating a device to simply hold down the shutter button while the camera was on "continuous" mode. the shots are better this way for time lapses, in my opinion, because the focus and exposure remains constant through out the time lapse film, so the end viewer sees everything changing through one constant lens, rather than showing a changing scene through a changing exposure and focus. I did about 3/8 of the shots in the following video on my unhacked SD 1200 IS: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l00yjtHoP2s I have been waiting about a year for my model to get hacked, and now that it is, I was so excited about trying out this ultra intervalometer script. It is perfect, exactly what I need, except, I want an option called "Focus once" and "Exposure Once" that forces the camera to autofocus and expose once, and maintain those settings for the duration of the time lapse, similar to what the following script is supposed to do: (I couldn't get that script to run on my camera). http://chdk.wikia.com/wiki/UBASIC/Scripts:_A_fast_%22intervalometer%22 Any suggestions on how I can do it myself, or does anyone have a fix, or know of such a script--time lapses with a focus once? Can't abort after autostart A560 camera, used the version of the script at the bottom of the main page (as of 3/29/11). Tested the script, it worked fine. Turned on autostart, rebooted the camera, the script started running as it should, but I couldn't find a way to stop it and get back to the script menu. Clicking the shutter to stop the script did stop it, but then the camera seemed to lock and then shut down. Nothing I tried let me abort the script to turn the autostart off, and after looking at the SD card's directory couldn't find a file that I could edit to change this. 03:24, March 30, 2011 (UTC) * You can interrupt (pause) a running script with the shutter button; when you've paused a running script (manually started or autostarted), you are still in mode, so first leave mode with the corresponding button (PRINT on most cameras) & disable the autostart feature from the CHDK menu. The settings are stored in the config file \CHDK\cchdk.cfg - if you rename or delete this file, a new one with CHDK's default settings will be created automatically. Fe50 04:58, March 30, 2011 (UTC) * This is exactly what I was doing, when I press the shutter button, the countdown stops, but pressing does nothing. No matter what I press, after a few moments the camera turns off. Apparently it isn't just my A560, I have an SD750 and I have the same results. Nothing I try will get me back to the CHDK menu. 01:08, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Script takes double shot My Canon G9 has just started taking 2 shots in quick succesion during timelapse. It never used to do this! It waits the correct length of time (for example 2 mins), but then it takes two shots and waits again. It's really confusing me and is ruining my timelapse efforts. Why is it taking double shots? It's only set to take a single shot...? 00:33, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Disabling display during intervalometer The script runs fine on my A710is, but the "display" button will not allow me to turn off the display during intervalometer shooting and I cannot activate the intervalometer if the display is already off. Since I need the camera to shoot unattended @ 5 sec intervals for 6+ hours, I would really like to be able to turn off the display to save battery life. Can this feature be added to the script. December 30, 2011 It's not part of the script, but you can do this fairly easily by doing the following: *Set up the script parameters *Hit the alt button to return to the normal canon menu *Hit the display button to turn off the display (I have to hit it twice on mine) *Press alt again. The display will remain off. *Press the shutter release. You should hear the script start On mine the display still turns on after the shot is taken, but that can be changed in the camera options. Kelly NN i have this intervalometer on my powershot d10, but there is a problem. when i set interval on 1sec it turns out to be like 13sec, when i set 2sec it gets around 17 and so it goes. any comment on that please 16:21, May 18, 2012 (UTC) SX210 How to make it work with SX210is? http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php?topic=10811